


Trivia Night

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, all the flirting but they don't do it well, but like it works for them so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: "Fight me, you attractive stranger."





	Trivia Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



Kuroo felt left adrift.  His sense of self, his purpose in life, the very core of him had been ripped out and he was left with _nothing_ except a seeping darkness that forced its icy fingers throughout his body.  Who was he if not the one others could depend on? Everything he had once been had been taken away from him and what was he left with?

 

“I’m gonna fight him.”  Kuroo grumbled for probably the tenth time that night as he nursed his fourth, or fifth- what did it matter how many beers he’s had?  He was the empty shell of his former self. A sad footprint left on a beach, slowly fading with the tide until there was no evidence he had even been there.  “Gonna fight him so hard.”

 

“I think that’s enough for you.”  Semi said as he pulled the pint of beer away from Kuroo, who whined.

 

“You dare take the only joy I have left in this life?”  Kuroo pounded his fist on the table, rattling glasses and the phones that were placed on them.  “Well why not take from the poor leper? Why should I have anything when I have failed you so?”

 

“We should have stopped him a pint ago, you know he gets weirdly introspective when he steps over from tipsy to drunk.”  Sugawara pointed out but he didn’t sound too upset about it.

 

Loud rambunctious laughter cut through their conversation, or perhaps Kuroo stopped paying attention to his _former_ friends as he looked over at the table causing so much noise.  They were the cause of Kuroo’s misfortune and bad night.

 

Kuroo worked for a government think tank six days of the week, pulling in more hours than he was willing to admit to, and he saw his lab more than his own apartment.  He barely had the time to text his friends back and spent most of his time with his head buried in petri dishes, specimen jars, reports, and computers to do much of anything these days.  Not that Kuroo was complaining, he loved his job. He worked hard for his position and sometimes it was frustrating but there was nothing better than thinking his way around a problem, approaching it from all variables until something _clicks_ and he’s solved something others thought was unsolvable.

 

Once a month Kuroo met up with his friends at their favorite bar.  The food was good, the atmosphere better, but the best part was trivia night.  Kuroo wouldn’t ever call himself a genius but he absolutely killed it at trivia, had done since they were all in college and entered the monthly competitive as a way to win some free drinks and food because they were college kids and any free alcohol was the best kind of alcohol.

 

Kuroo and his group were the reigning champions.  Or had been until they were systematically dismantled and absolutely destroyed by a new bunch of newcomers.

 

Kuroo didn’t think he’d have such a problem with it if they didn’t look like they looked.  How could a group of guys who looked like they spent most of their time in a gym and talking about low carb, high protein diets be so damn good at trivia?  Not only that, they should have been obnoxious with their big muscles in tight fitting tees and greek god like jawlines but they seemed to be just the right amount of enthusiastic that they had the entire bar smiling and laughing along.

 

Again, Kuroo wouldn’t have a problem with that either considering his group consisted of Oikawa Tooru, who had modeled in college with pretty good success and Sugawara Koushi who looked like an angel who had graced them with his presence.  Kuroo didn’t think of himself as a bad looking guy, Semi Eita was an atrocious dresser but he had the tall, lean body that meant he could pull off almost anything. Kuroo refused to say anything even slightly positive about Daishou Suguru, even in the safety of his own mind he was positive Daishou would somehow hear it.

 

But there was one guy who kept stealing all of the science-related trivia answers.  That was Kuroo’s thing! It had always been his thing, since he was a kid he was the science kid.  It didn’t help that he was wearing a dark knit sweater with the sleeves rolled up and he had some of the nicest looking forearms Kuroo had ever seen.  He looked like the type of guy you brought home to meet your parents.

 

He also seemed to sense Kuroo’s growing ire during the night because he sent a challenging grin over to Kuroo everytime he outwitted him.  So that’s how ‘I’m gonna fight _them’_ turned into ‘I’m gonna fight _him’_.  Because Kuroo wanted to fight Mr. Who-even-has-thighs-like-that?  Kuroo wanted to fight him real bad. Maybe with his mouth. No! With fists, definitely fists.

 

Kuroo stood up and started to make his way to the bathroom.  Fighting wasn’t the answer, he knew that. He had never even been in a fight!  Except what Oikawa called his ‘bitching sessions’ with Daishou but that was all verbal.  Kuroo didn’t even know how to properly form a fist. Did the thumb get tucked under the fingers or over?  Blocking seemed like a good idea in video games but in real life blocking still meant you got hit, right? Kuroo wasn’t sure if he could take a hit, especially by someone who was testing the limits of the seams on his own jumper.  How hard was it to buy a jumper that actually fit anyways?

 

“Sorry.”  Kuroo felt a strong grip around his arm as someone stopped him from tumbling over after being knocked into.  Kuroo looked from the hand gripping his arm, followed the nicely tanned forearm up to dark blue fabric stretching over a large bicep, broad shoulders and a thick neck, sharp cut jaw and a laughing smile into dark eyes.

 

“You.”  Kuroo pressed closer to the guy, _the guy_ who had taken his dignity and who had the audacity to look that good in a stupid sweater.  “Fight me, you attractive stranger.” Wait, what?

 

“What?”  The guys smile widened and damnit, he really was too good looking.  “Did you just tell me to fight you?”

 

“Did he just call Daichi attractive?”  Someone asked from behind them but Kuroo couldn’t look away now.

 

“Please don’t get us kicked out of another bar Daichi.”  A softer voice pleaded, earning a sharp glare from the so-called attractive stranger.

 

“I demand a rematch, right now.”  Kuroo said, pulling those eyes back to him as he took his phone out and clicked on an app.

 

“You have a trivia app on your phone?”  Attractive stranger asked.

 

“Are you afraid to lose without the help of your friends?”  Kuroo challenged him, watching as he tried to stand up taller but Kuroo was happy to note there were several centimeters in height difference between them.  At least Kuroo won in one aspect.

 

“Fine but if you lose you owe me a drink.”  Kuroo snorted at that because there was no way he was going to lose again.

 

“Deal but if I win you owe me an entire dinner, say 6 o’clock tomorrow?”  Kuroo finally managed to find his footing as a smirk crossed his face. He watched the attractive man’s eye twitch slightly in annoyance as an equally fake smile came across his own face.

 

“I have training until 6, how is 7?”  He countered and Kuroo thought it over before nodding.

 

“This is the weirdest flirting I’ve ever seen.”  Someone said gruffly. “Wait Bo, are you taping it?”

 

“Yeah man, I’m going to show their kids how their parents met.”

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi wins but Kuroo demands another rematch over dinner.
> 
> And in case you're wondering, Daichi's own group consists of Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Asahi, and Kamasaki because they are our beautiful muscular children.


End file.
